atrapados en la isla juntos
by Terena Tempestira
Summary: leo y karai se encuentran perdidos en una isla, tendrán problemas y revelaciones entre los 2. Basado en 2k12
1. Chapter 1

los tmnt no me pertenecen solo escribo por placer. basadas en los tmnt 2012

* * *

Era una hermosa noche, 4 quinceañeros mutantes saltaban de un edificio a otro mientras 2 de ellos, el agresivo y el travieso , se perseguían haciendo un fuerte barullo mientras que el lider, el mayor de los 4, trataba de tranquilizarlos.

**leo**: raphael, vuelve aquí! no dañes a mikey!

**raph**: se lo merece, me tiro un globo de agua! -mientras saltaba al siguiente edificio-

**mikey**: pero el doctor bromastein solo probaba su puntería raphie!...-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras esquivaba un golpe de su hermano-

**donnie**: mikey basta!-dijo el inteligente del grupo- vas a hacer que nos descubran!

**mikey**: donnie, ayúdame! -escondiéndose detrás de la tortuga-

**leo**: donnie tiene razón, hagan silencio por favor! raph basta!

**raph**: cállate leo, o si no cuando termine con este mequetrefe te daré unos cuantos golpes a ti también

**leo:** -molesto- raphael, no me respondas así, soy el líder y mis ordenes deben ser cumplidas,yo...-no pudo terminar porque raphael lo interrumpio-

**raph: **no me digas como tengo que tratarte leo -dijo con tono agresivo- yo hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero es matar a este idiota!

**leo:** raphael!-gritando- no insultes, ya sabes que el maestro splinter nos prohivio hablarnos así entre nosotros!

**raph**: claro, el consentido siempre siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra -provocando a leonardo-

**donnie**: chicos, chicos, no peleen, ya es tarde, mejor regresemos a la alcantarilla

**leo**x**raph**: no te metas!

_los 2 hermanos mayores siguieron insultandose y peleando por una tonteria, mientras los 2 menores, a un costado, hablaban sobre lo sucedido._

**donnie**: - alejándose - mikey, crees que sigan asi ? esto de verdad ya cansa

**mikey**: si, enserio, es preocupante, pero ¡ufff! de la que me salvé -dijo con cara aliviada- menos mal que tu y leo intervinieron porque si no ese búfalo viejo me iba a matar!

**donnie**: cierto, pero uvieramos evitado esto de no ser porque tu cabezota quería lanzar un globo de agua a la otra cabezota estúpida de raphael -dijo molesto-

**mikey**: pero no fue mi culpa! -dijo queriendo salirse con la suya- el empezó!, en la alcantarilla estaba vien tranquilo leyendo mis cómics cuando el vino y paff! -queriendo hacer efectos especiales- tiro mi cómic a la basura! y para colo me dio un zape en la cabeza - sobándose la cabeza-

**donnie**: pero tu sabes como es raph, el es así de molestoso, LEO! -dijo refiriéndose a la tortuga de bandana azul- ya terminaron? se nos hace tarde!

**leo**: si don, no te preocupes, ya terminamos nuestras diferencias, no raph? -refiriéndose al de bandana roja-

**raph**: -apretando sus puños para aguantar le rabia-

**leo**: raph? -insistiendo-

**raph**: ahj, si, ya lo resolvimos -dijo empujando fuertemente el hombro de su hermano-

mikey: que bien! ahora raphie no me va a pegar! -dijo saltando de alegría-

raph: de esta te salvaste mikey, pero la próxima, pum! - dijo chocando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano-

mikey: glup - tragándose saliva-

leo: chicos, vamonos, se nos hace tarde

karai: porque? tan deprisa? -dijo en un tono sarcastico- o es que su papi los va a castigar? jajajaja crei que eras mas que eso leo, pero no eres mas que un niño consentido

raph: concuerdo con eso

_karai havia estado ahí desde hacia mucho tiempo, con 3 ninjas élites del clan del pie, viendo la pelea de las 2 tortugas y escuchando todo lo que decían Pensaba que leo tenia la razón, siempre sabia que tenia la razon y por eso le caía muy bien, o seria atracción _ (jejejee eso lo sabrán mucho después, _suspenso a la vista)_ _karai no lo tenia muy en claro, pero lo que si era que aunque en un futuro pasara algo, seguiría siendo su enemigo, su peor enemigo; no por ella, si no por su propio padre: oroku saki. _

leo: karai..., ejem -volviendo a la realidad- karai! que haces aqui? vete si no quieres problemas

karai: la pregunta es si tu quieres problemas; dime donde esta tu sensei y arreglaremos esto

donnie: y por que crees que te lo diremos?- molesto-

karai: porque si no..., -corre hacia leonardo- MORIRÁN! -lo ataca con su espada

leo: jajajajaja, me das risa, a tus élites ya los vencimos y contigo haremos lo mismo - lo dice defendiendose del ataque-

karai: eso crees, KIAI!- le lanza un shuriken a la cabeza-

leo: entonces,- esquiva el shuriken con sus katanas- para que has venido?

karai: -esquiva los nunckakus de miguel angel- vine a matarlos y a su sensei -salta al otro edificio-

leo: claro, seguro que no viniste a pedir ayuda?

karai: ayuda? para que - lanza una patada-

leo: para sacarte del clan del pie, ovio- salta a la siguiente construccion-

karai: eres estupido leo, yo no quiero salirme del clan del pie, es mas divertido que seguir todo al pie de la letra

leo: segura? porque todo lo que puedes hacer por ahora es salir a tratar, repito, tratar de matarnos, pero despues, si no haces lo que se te ordena, te decapitan o no? jajajaja - se mueve al siguiente techo-

karai: -molesta- (le lanza una serie de patadas a leonardo sin parar)

_leonardo y karai estaban luchando mientras platicaban y no se dieron cuenta de que se estaban alejando mas y mas y llegaron a un puerto de embarcos y entre cajas y bunkers enormes seguian peleando; por otra parte, donnie, raph y mikey peleaban._

raph: no he terminado contigo mikey! -se acerca amenazador-

mikey: raph, no! porfavor! mira que soy el mas chiquito de la familia y tienes que cuidarme, ademas dijiste que ya lo resolvimos no?

donnie: emm, no, no es cierto, los 4 tenemos la misma edad, pero el sensei splinter nos coloco en ese orden por nuestras capacidades y madurez, lo que no entiendo es como yo soy menor que raphael... ( lo dijo en voz baja)

raph: que dijiste nerd?! -escucho su comentario-

donnie: nada, nada, solo que tu eres mayor que yo y mas fuerte y eso...

raph: eso crei, ahora tu - mirando a mikey - no, no hemos terminado, seas el mas pequeño o no me vale *·$%& #·"!

donnie: raph! tu vocabulario!

raph: callate genio, ahora si, a seguir con lo mio- se acerca a mikey-

mikey: noo, donnie, ayudame!

donnie: perdon mikey, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra raphael; esperen! -dijo mirando para todos los lados- donde esta leo?!

raph: -volteando- leo? no estaba aqui?

mikey: no esta, se ha ido!

raph: ya lo sentia raro, nadie que me critique por un buen tiempo; pero QUE?! - dijo molesto- donde esta karai?

donnie: seguro esta con leo, vamos a buscarlo raph

mikey: hermanote, donde te has metido,... -dijo preocupado-

donnie: no te preocupes mikey, lo encontraremos

_por otra parte, leo y karai seguian en el puerto, pero ahora solo hablando como si fueran amigos_

leo: karai, hace tiempo que no te veia

karai: cierto, igualmente, y también hace tiempo que no tenia unas luchas como estas

leo: y como vas con shedder, el es tu padre no? (yo: leo descubre que karai es la hija es shedder en el capitulo 20 *enemy of my enemy* de la nueva serie de nick)

karai: bien, pero aun así me vuelve loca con cada idea que se le ocurre

leo: como cual

karai: bueno, como por ejemplo crear sus propios mutantes, sabes? creo para mi que ya es suficiente con tenerlos a ustedes, porque, osea, son mutantes y no necesitamos mas en el planeta

leo: gracias, que lindo de tu parte -sarcástico-

karai: -se levanta- pero es cierto! no necesitamos mas de ustedes,mas bien, si no hubieran existido todo seria mejor... (lo dice por varias razones indefinidas...)

leo: si? -se levanta- de que forma

karai: primero, que no hubiera toda esta, pelea, por así decirlo, entre tu mutante maestro y mi padre, pero si lo preguntas, splinter tiene la culpa

leo: splinter?! -dice molesto- que sabes tu de lo que paso?!

karai: se lo que shedder me contó

leo: pues estas equivocada,¡nadie se mete con mi padre!- y se abalanza contra karai con sus katanas-

karai: pues si tu no quieres que me meta con tu supuesto padre tu no te metas con el mio! -y le lanza un puñete-

_así__ estaban peleándose hasta que sin darse cuenta se metieron dentro de una caja de transportes el barco estaba apunto de partir_

leo: karai! donde nos metimos!

karai: no lo se leo, ayudame a salir de aqui!

leo: pero por donde! esta cerrado! no hay salida!

karai: auch! -dejo por el dolor del a caida al moverse la caja- a donde nos estamos yendo!

leo:no lo se, no te preocupes karai, al llegar adentro del barco pensaremos como salir y listo

karai: esta bien leo, confiare en ti

leo: -se acerca a ella- estas bien?

karai: si, y tu?

leo: un poco, me preocupan mis hermanos, sobre todo porque..., mikey! deben estar muy preocupados por mi! el pobre debe estar llorando de los nervios y mi sensei no sabe donde estoy, rayos! -dijo desesperado-

karai: esta bien leo, ellos son fuertes igual que tu, tranquilo

leo: gracias,-sonrojado- ahora pensemos como salir de aqui

karai: ok, - se levanta de las esquina donde de cayo

* * *

_ufff termine el primer cap de esta interesante historia, ojala que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, criticas, felicitaciones, etc, etc-... jajajajajajaja ya viene el 2do CAP esperen !_

_wuuuuuu genial, amo a las tortugas ninja, besos para mis idolatrados donnie y raph y abrazos para leo y mikey!_


	2. Chapter 2

holiwis! aquí esta el 2do cap de ATRAPADOS EN LA ISLA JUNTOS, no lo hice antes porque le cambiaron la clave a la laptop, pero ya estoy aquí

las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a nickelodeon

viacom, mirage studios y a peter laird y kevin eastman

basados en los tmnt 2012

* * *

karai: y bien, que crees?

leo: mmm, no lo se, creo que no se puede salir de aquí sin herramientas

karai: ¡debe haber una forma, rayos!- se dijo preocupada

leo: ya lo se, pero ahora el problema es que ya estamos en el mar y si bien salimos de aquí, los guardias del barco nos pedirán nuestro boleto y, no tenemos

karai: nos estas subestimando?- le dijo ofendida- nosotros podemos noquearlos a todos en menos de 5 segundos, de que nos preocupamos

leo: si tiene razón, pero, mírame - le dijo- soy un mutante, no creo que pueda andar todo campante por ahí hasta llegar al puerto como tu, tendríamos que matar a todos los pasajeros para estar tranquilos

karai: no es mala idea -dijo sarcástica-

leo: karai...

karai: esta bien, esta bien!- le respondió era solo una sugerencia; ya se!- exclamo- cuando lleguemos al puerto esperaremos que todos bajen y apenas se descuiden salimos, esta bien?

leo: si, claro, es una buena idea pero, y la caja?

karai: pero que pesado aveces caes! ya se lo de la caja, solo decía lo que haríamos después de salir!-grito-

leo: pero si no hemos salido de la caja...-se dijo en voz baja-

karai: que dijiste?

leo:{pensé que lo dije en voz baja, maldición!} que?!, nada nada

karai: eso creí

_mientras leo y karai seguían atrapados en la caja tratando de escapar, raph donnie y mikey, cansados de buscar, decidieron regresar a la alcantarilla, pero lo que mas les preocupaba era el estado en que se pondría el maestro splinter cuando le contaran la terrible noticia de la desaparición de su hermano._

_en las__ alcantarillas:_

donnie: y ahora que chicos, como le diremos a splinter esto?

raph: no lo se, uno de los tres tendra que decirselo

_donnie, al escuchar la frase de raph, al toque grito al son de su hermano mayor_

donniexraph: mikey!

mikey: no es justo! pido un recuento!- se dijo haciendo un puchero-

raph: esta bien, lo haremos, 1,2,3!

donniexraph: mikey!

mikey: NOOO!

raph: tienes que hacerlo, lo hicimos por votacion, haslo por las buenas o te veras conmigo por las malas

donnie: elige las buenas mikey

mikey: ahj, esta bien

_llegaron a la puerta de su casa e ingresaron, todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, como siempre debia ser, pero mientras mas se acercaban a la puerta de la habitacion del sensei, mas rápido latía su __corazón_

mikey: (toca la puerta) sensei?-toc toc toc- sensei?- abre la puerta despacio

(los 3 hermanos entran)

splinter: si, mis hijos?

raph: sensei, mikey tiene que decirle algo- empuja a mikey-

mikey: auch! por que me golpeas?

raph: para que hables pues!- le respondió-

splinter: hijos, cálmense, donde esta su hermano?

donnie: cambiando de tema...-dijo en un susurro-

mikey: eeh, eeh, quien, leo?-dijo nervioso-

splinter: si donde esta leonardo?

mikey: de eso le queriamos hablar sensei, mire habiamos salido como siempre a patrullar cuando llego karai y...

_mikey le conto todo sin omitir ningun detalle, cuando este termino de hablar el maestro splinter se puso muy palido y dijo:_

splinter: no, no, esto no es posible, como se pudo haber extraviado, y encima con el enemigo!

donnie: ya lo sabemos maestro, mañana reanudaremos la búsqueda

mikey: si padre, lo haremos

en la caja dentro del barco en medio del mar(xD):

karai: leo, encontré una cuchilla por aquí!

leo: en serio? usemosla para salir!

karai: espera espera espera, osea que necesitábamos una cuchilla para salir?

leo: si, claro dámela

karai: y no pudiste usar una de tus malditas katanas para salir de aquí !? hace mucho tiempo pudimos haber escapado y ahora estamos en medio del mar sin escapatoria!

leo: oh, cierto, me olvide de mis katanas por la preocupación pero dime, acaso soy el único que tiene espadas aquí?! tu también tienes y no te acordaste así que no tienes nada que reclamarme a mi ok?-le grito-

karai: no me cambies de tema!

leo: pero si es lo mismo!

karai: ya cállate y sácanos de aquí leo!

leo: ok ok tranquila...

karai: apúrate Leonardo

leo:ah, uh, kiaj, listo!- dijo después de pocos intentos- ya podemos salir

karai: excelente! vamos a ver un rato arriba que es de noche

leo: pero me pueden ver!

karai: somos ninjas leo, nos escurrimos entre las sombras; es de noche, es mas difícil que te vean, ademas la mayoría deben estar dormidos

leo: esta bien, pero solo un rato karai

karai: ven leo, por aqui

_leo y karai suben por la escalera y se encuentran con un pasadizo, lo cruzan y llegan al primer plantel; no era muy elegante ya que era un barco de carga pero en un salón había una pequeña fiesta_

_karai sube por el techo del salon_

_leo la sigue_

_karai mira hacia el bellisimo y oscuro mar _

_leo se detiene atras de ella..._

leo: karai...

* * *

bien! termine el segundo cap y les deje con la intriga jejejejejejejeje wuuuuuuu leo y karai por siempre! bueno, creo que quedo un poquis corto pero naaa, esta bien

enserio, muchos besos para mis idolos y gracias por los reviews

dejen sus comentarios, reviews, jitomatasos, criticas, nominas para el novel de literatura, etc. jajajajajajajaja

ya viene el 3er cap!

chaooo


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí de nuevo, recibí las criticas constructivas y si, tengo que mejorar la ortografía, pero ahora escribiré sin errores (creo).

¡El tercer capitulo de *Atrapados en la isla juntos* esta listo!

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom, Mirage studios,

Nickelodeon, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

(ah, casi me olvido: ¡hola!)

* * *

Karai: ¿Si Leo? -desinteresada-

Leo: ¿Que miras?

Karai: Nada, solo el mar; hace mucho tiempo no veo uno tan hermoso como este, desde que...-empieza a brotar unas gotas de lágrima por sus ojos-

Leo:-no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Karai- ¿Desde qué?

karai:-lagrimea más- Desde que, mi padre casi se ahoga..., casi me quedo sin padre.-aprieta sus ojos lo más fuerte que puede-

Leo:-arrepentido- Perdón, no sabia que Shedder, ejem, tu padre, casi se ahoga.

Karai:-se seca las lágrimas- No, no importa Leo, ya pasó, además, ustedes son enemigos; nosotros somos enemigos...

Leo: Cierto, muy cierto

Karai: Cambiando de tema, ¿Como vas con tus hermanos?

Leo: Bueno pues, bien creo, aunque aveces son muy problemáticos.

Karai: Que dilema- mira hacia la fiesta debajo de ellos - ¿Qué harán allá dentro?

Leonardo: No lo sé, tal vez estén bailando o que se yo.-le respondió-

Karai: Y, ¿Tú bailas?-le preguntó de repente-

Leo: ¿Yo?, no no no no, yo no bailo.

Karai: ¿Nunca?- le insistió-

Leo: Pues, aveces bailo con Mikey para no dejarlo solo; no le gusta estar solo pero después de eso no bailo, además, no es importante para mí.

Karai: ¿Enserio? Yo te enseño, ven.-le hace un ademán con la mano- ¡ven!- le repite.

Leo: E-esta bien, -nervioso- lo intentaré- le agarra de la mano-

_En las alcantarillas, Donnie, Raph y Mikey estaban muy preocupados y para poder descargarse, Raphael se fue a golpear su saco de arena, Donatello a reparar el Tortu-móvil y Mikey a ver sus caricaturas, los 2 mayores ya se habían olvidado un poco de lo ocurrido pero el menor; Miguel Ángel, no podía ver la televisión con tranquilidad, así que fue donde su hermano el genio para hacerle compañía. _

Mikey: ¿Donnie? ¿estas ahí? [toc toc toc] Donnie, ábreme por favor.

Donnie: Mikey, estoy ocupado, ¿no puedes ir a molestar a Raphael?-fatigado-

Mikey: Pero yo quiero hacerte compañía a ti hermanito, ademas Raphael me pegaría si voy con él.

Donnie: Lo que dices es correcto pero si molestas solo una vez, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Mikey: ¿ Gástricas? A caso me darás de comer? ¡Gracias Donnie!- le jala de un cachete-

Donnie: ¡No Mikey! ¡ Drásticas, no gástricas!-le gritó-

Mikey: ¿Seguro? yo escuche gástricas. -confundido-

Donnie:-Manteniendo la compostura- Si, Mikey, estoy muy seguro de que dije drásticas y no gástricas.

Mikey: Bueno, ¿y que estabas haciendo?-mira el Tortu-móvil-

Donnie: Bien, estaba tratando de arreglar las pantallas del Tortu-móvil, ya que en la ultima sacada se deterioraron mucho.

Mikey: ¡Si, me acuerdo muy bien ese día! fue cuando Leo... oh, Leo, me olvidé por un momento por el hambre que tengo.

Donnie: Si, yo tambien estoy triste; no sabemos en donde esta y lo que le puede estar pasando

Mikey: -conteniendo las lagrimas- ¡Extraño mucho a mi hermanote, hermanote!

Donnie: Tenemos que hacer un mapa con los lugares en el que tal vez pueda estar.

Mikey: Seguro, eres el genio de esta familia.

Donnie: Gracias, pero tenemos que ir con Raph también.

Mikey: ¡Pero el me va a pegar!

Donnie: No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí. -le dijo-

Mikey: -preocupado- Yo estaré ahí, yo estaré ahí,-remedando- ¡Como si hicieras algo para impedirlo!

Donnie: Ahj, ya cállate y ven.

Mikey: Esta bien...

_Raphael seguía golpeando su saco de arena preguntándose como el mas responsable y maduro de los 4 pudo haberse dejado seducir y extraviar a la vez; el estaba muy, muy pero muy preocupado por Leonardo aunque no lo hiciera notar._

**_¡Paf, pum, paf, paf paf,_**_ **PAF!**_

Donnie: Raph, ¿Estas ahi?

**_¡Paf, pum, paf, paf paf,_**_ **PAF!**_

Mikey: ¿Raphita? ¿por donde estas?

**_¡Paf, pum, paf, paf paf,_**_ **PAF!**_

Donnie: ¡Raph!

Raph: ¿Que quieres Donnie?

**_¡Paf, pum, paf, paf paf,_**_ **PAF!**_

Donnie: Veníamos a decirte que estábamos planeando hacer un mapa con los lugares donde Leo y Karai podrían estar; quería preguntarte si estabas de acuerdo.

**_¡Paf, pum, paf, paf paf,_**_ **PAF!**_

Raph: Si tu quieres haslo.-desinteresado-

**_¡Paf, pum, paf, paf paf,_**_ **PAF!**_

Donnie: ¡Raphael! ¡Muestra un poco mas de consideración frente a tu hermano! ¡¿Acaso no te importa que este perdido?! Encima con esa, esa..., ejem, ¡ruin de Karai!

Raph: -silencio-

**_¡Paf, pum, paf, paf paf,_**_ **PAF!**_

Donnie: No puedo creerlo, ja, no te importa ni siquiera un poco del estado de tu hermano ¿no?, debí saberlo; nunca te importamos, siempre piensas en ti y solo en ti; ¿no recuerdas cuantas veces Leo te permitió muchas cosas sabiendo que era inadecuado? ¿tampoco cuantas veces se sacrifico por nosotros sin contar las veces que se hecho la culpa el mismo de nuestros errores por protegernos? Eres un... IMBÉCIL.

_**(detuvo de golpear el saco)**_

Raph: Si, si lo recuerdo, y no creas que no me preocupo por el, lo que pasa es que me da mucha cólera que se haya dejado manipular por Karai sabiendo que es el enemigo, y lo peor, que puede haber caído en una de sus trampas... El imbésil es el, no yo.

Mikey: Si, bueno, ¿En que estábamos? -tratando de regresar al tema principal-

Donnie: Ah si, en el mapa.

_Mientras Donnie, Raph y Mikey trataban de hacer el mapa, Karai se afanaba con hacer bailar a Leonardo pero después de mucha practica logró su meta y siguieron bailando al compás de la música proveniente de la mini-fiesta de abajo._

Karai: aja, exacto, así es; ¡Muy bien, te salio!

Leonardo: ¡Uff! ya me estaba cansando.-aliviado-

_Derrepente, una balada romántica comenzó a surgir desde el salón, Karai se quedo rígida al principio pero Leonardo, tomando la iniciativa la agarro de la mano y comenzaron a bailar._

Karai: ¿A si que sabes bailar este tipo de músicas? Interesante.

Leo: Pues, no, pero intento-nervioso-

Karai: Lo haces bien, pero este tipo de música se baila así -Coloca su mano en el hombro de Leonardo, La mano de Leo en su cadera y las dos manos que sobraban las entrelazaron- (antes solo estaban agarrados de la mano) {Así esta mejor}

Leo:-sonrojado-(Mira al piso)

Karai: -mira a Leonardo, que estaba rochoso, y le levanta la mirada-

Leo:-la mira fijamente-

Karai: -Lo mira fijamente-

LeoxKarai:-se miran fijamente- _La luna estaba en su punto mas alto, estaba muy hermosa; se podría decir que bailaban a la luz de la luna..._

**¡Splash, prum, suash, fruum!**

Personas indefinidas: ¡Ayuda, ayuda!

**¡Splash, prum, suash, fruum!**

P.E:¡Salten por sus vidas!

**¡Splash, prum, suash, fruum!**

Capitán del barco: ¡Salgan todos!

**¡Splash, prum, suash, fruum!**

Leo: ¿¡ Pero que esta pasando?!

Karai: Se hunde el barco, ¡Salgamos de aquí! -Salta hacia el mar-

Leo: ¿¡ Pero que haces?!

Karai: ¡Salvándome la vida!, ¡salta ahora!

Leo: -salta al agua- Karai, ¡Alejémonos antes de que el barco explote!

Karai: -lo sigue- Hace mucho frío Leo

Leo: Si...

_Ven como poco a poco el barco se va hundiendo en la inmensidad del mar..._

* * *

¡El 3er cap terminado! Creo que quedo lindo, bueno, manden sus criticas, reviews, etc etc. :D

_ ¡Ya viene el 4to capitulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Descubrí que en el colegio no quede en el tercio superior porque un amigo me ganó; pero este bimestre lo lograré jajajajaja; en fin, aquí esta el 4to cap de *Atrapados en la isla juntos*.

Ah por cierto, hace mucho tiempo tenia en la cabeza una historia muy linda de que pasaría si Donnie y Abril terminan juntos y quiere contárselo a su padre: Kirby (que sigue atrapado por los kraang), por carta pero no sabe si le llegará o no. (ahí dice con mas precisión como es que la carta llega a Kirby). Espero que lo lean apenas lo publique porque esta ¡muy lindo!.

**Los tmnt no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom, Mirage studios, **

**Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman y a**

**Nickelodeon**

* * *

**_En las alcantarillas:_**

_Mikey estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama revolcándose porque tenía una pesadilla; siempre tenía pesadillas. _

_Así que de pronto de tanto moverse ¡Pum! Se cayó de su cama y gritó de terror, se levantó y se fue al cuarto de Donnie._

Mikey: ¿Donnie?-se acercó a la puerta-

Donnie: Pasa Mikey...-desperezándose-

Mikey: Donnie, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Donnie: ¿Pesadillas otra vez eh?

Mikey: -acomodándose en la cama de su hermano- Bueno, eh, no lo sé, creo que no era nada importante...

Donnie: Cuéntame Mikey,(bostezo) estoy a tu disposición... (otro bostezo)

Mikey: Esta bien, primero estaba soñando con mis videojuegos, pero después soñé que Leo estaba en un lugar oscuro, ¡Con Karai! ¡Si, con Karai!

Donnie: ¿A sí?

Mikey: ¡Si! Y, Y, después, ¡Pum! El barco explotó y y, luego, en ese momento pensé que Leo había muerto pero soñé que después de la explosión Leo y Karai estaban en un bote salvavidas...-se quedó callado-

Donnie: ¿Mikey? habla pues.

Mikey: Es que esa parte me puso un poco triste...

Donnie: Dime Mikey que me duermo... -zzz-

Mikey: (sus labios temblaban) En el bote...

Donnie: ¿Que pasó en el bo...te...?-estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos-

Mikey: Karai, estaba muerta... ¡Buaaaaaaa! -empezó a llorar sin desconsuelo-

Donnie: -se despertó por el grito- ¡Mikey! ¡Mikey! ¡Tranquilo!

Mikey: ¡Es que me da mucha pena! ¡Bu bu, buaaaaa!

Donnie: ¡Mikey, ok ok! Relájate, es solo un sueño ¿Si?

Mikey: -Lloraba desconsoladamente-

_Raphael se despertó por los gritos desgarradores de Mikey y, molesto se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los gritos._

Raph: ¡Mikey! ¡Puedes cerrar tu grandote pico de una buena vez!

Mikey: ¡No puedo Raph no puedo! ¡Estoy muy apenado! snif snif.

Donnie: Lo que pasa es que Mikey soñó con Leo y con Karai y en el mismo Karai muere.

Raph: ¡¿ Y por eso me despierta?! ¡¿Que le importa a él que nuestra enemiga se haya muerto?! ¡Es mejor para nosotros!

Donnie: Bueno Raph, nadie te pidió que te despertaras...

Raph:¿Sabes Donnie? Si con frecuencia te han dicho que eres un grandísimo pendejo, vele el lado positivo: cuando te enamores, nadie notará la diferencia; o cierto, ya estas enamorado...

Donnie: -a punto de explotar- No te atrevas Raph...

Raph: De **Abril. **(punto matador xD)

Donnie: ¡Maldito, no te metas con ella!-se abalanzó sobre Raphael-

Raph: ¡Yo hago lo que quiero nerd!- se abalanzó sobre Donatello-

.-

Splinter: ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!-interrumpió el llanto de Miguel Ángel y la pelea de Raph y Donnie-

Mikey: ¡Estoy muy triste sensei!-abrazó a su padre-

Splinter: En un momento te escucho Miguel Ángel; y ustedes, ¿que estaban haciendo?-dirigiéndose a Raph y Donnie-

Mikey: Se estaban peleando porque Raph dijo ...(Raphael y Donatello lo fulminaron con la mirada)

Splinter: Gracias Miguel Ángel, ahora si, ¿se puede saber por que peleaban ustedes dos?

(Donnie mira Raph y él se cruza de brazos)

Donnie: Por nada sensei, ¿No es cierto Raph?

Raph: -apretando lo mas fuerte que puede sus puños-

Donnie: ¿Raph...?-riéndose por dentro-

Raph: si...-aguantándose su ira- por nada -y se retiró empujando el hombro de su hermano, el de bandana morada-

Donnie: ¡Auch!

Raph: jeje

Splinter: Ahora si Miguel Ángel, ¿Que te aflige?

Mikey: Es que soñe que Leo y Karai estaban en un lugar oscuro y despues un barco explotó y, y luego ¡Buaaaaaaa! Leo y karai estaban en un bote salvavidas y... Donnie, ya no puedo mas, sigue tu -_snif-_ -abrazando a su padre-

Donnie: Ejem, karai estaba muerta sensei; por eso esta llorando. Es ilógico que llore por eso; ella es nuestra enemiga

Splinter: ¡Donatello! No tiene nada de malo sentir piedad por el enemigo, ese es el camino de los sabios.

Donnie: ¿¡Sabios?! ¡¿Mikey sabio?!

Splinter: Créeme que tampoco creía que iba a decir eso, bueno hijos, me retiro; Miguel Ángel, fue solo una pesadilla, no te preocupes...- y se dirigió a su habitación-

_Splinter tenía una preocupación: ¿Que tal si lo que soñó Mikey no era una pesadilla; si no una visión? ¿Que tal si el muerto no era Karai, si no Leo? Splinter se sentó a meditar para sacarse los malos y melancólicos pensamientos._

**En el mar:**_  
_

Leo: Yyy, ¿ahora que?

Karai: No lo sé, pero no creo que aguante mucho tiempo, en cambio tu si por...

Leo: -completa la frase- ...Que soy tortuga; sí, lo sé; sostente de mi cuando ya no puedas.

Karai: E-esta bien-dijo temblando de frío- ¿Pero tu vas a aguantar toda la noche? Digo, se que resistes mas por tu condición pero no creo que aguantes toda la noche.

Leo: En eso estoy pensando, debemos encontrar algo en que apoyarnos o un refugio donde pasar la noche. -mira a su alrededor-

Karai:-también mira a su alrededor- ¡Mira! ¡Un bote salvavidas! -exclamó- ¡Y está vacía!-comenzó a nadar hacia el bote-

(Karai no se dio cuenta que atrás de ella se acercaba una gran ola)

Leo. ¡Karai! ¡Cuidado, mira atrás!-le gritó-

Karai: ¿Eh? -mira atrás de ella- ¡Conche su &$ *+! ¡Ahhh! -la ola la sumergió muy al fondo del mar- **Glup, glup glup...**

Leo: ¡Karai! ¡Karai! ¡mierd !- y se sumergió en el agua al rescate-

_Karai yacía decayendo hacia lo mas profundo del mar perdiendo poco a poco su conciencia, pero antes de perderla toda, un individuo verde con caparazón la sostuvo y la llevó a la superficie._

(Leonardo se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el bote salvavidas y la recostó)

Leo:{Menos mal que presté atención a la clase de primeros auxilios de Donnie} ¡Karai reacciona! - dijo mientras le aplicaba masajes al corazón como le enseñó en algún momento su hermano menor-

Karai:-...- (Todavía le quedaba un poco de conciencia)

Leo: ¡Karai vamos reacciona!

Karai: -...-

Leo: Karai, ¡Karai abre los ojos por favor!-desesperado-

Karai: -...-

Leo: ¡Karai! ¡No me hagas esto por favor!-mas desesperado-

Karai:-...-

Leo: -No tuvo mas opción que aplicarle respiración boca a boca-

Karai: -...-

Leo:-mucho mas desesperado- ¡No me hagas esto! Karai, no me hagas esto por favor; no ahora, ¡No hoy! No se que haría sin ti, yo, yo... **te quiero...**-dijo entre sollozos-

Karai: Glup, grrg, gruap -recobrando conciencia-

Leo: ¡Karai! ¡karai ¿estás bien?!

Karai: Si Leo, ¿que pasó?

Leo:-la abraza- ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien!

Karai: Emm...-confundida-

Leo:-guardando compostura- Ejem, disculpa,estaba muy preocupado pero tienes que descansar; estas muy débil.

Karai: Leo, dime que paso.

Leo: Karai, mañana te digo, ahora descansa.

Karai: Leo...-soñolienta-

Leo:Descansa...

Karai:-zzz-(dormida)

_Leonardo se quedo contemplándola viéndola de pies a cabeza_

Leo: {Wow, si que es bonita, yo creía que era genial y divertida y por eso me gustaba pero ahora...**me gusta** más;...y tiene caderas...}

_Leonardo se quedó en sus pensamientos característicos de un chico adolescente toda la noche y preguntándose que estaría haciendo su familia en este momento._

* * *

__¡Wiiiii! ¡Terminé al fin!.

P.D: Mikey empieza a tener visiones sobre Leonardo, espero que no se confundan xD.

¡Ya viene el 5to cap! Escriban sus críticas, felicitaciones, agradecimientos, etc, etc.

(Wee, me duelen mis piernas por el karate)


	5. Chapter 5

¡El 5to cap ya está aquí! Disculpen si me demore pero es que no me he sentido inspirada porque lo que escribo aquí ya lo tengo en la parte de atrás de mis cuadernos de H.G.E., Matemática y Alemán (si, me aburro en clase) y en vez de traspasarlo me puse a leer otros fics xD.

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

** Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman **

**y Nickelodeon**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**En la sede del Pie:**

Ninja del pie: Señor, tenemos informes sobre la general Karai

Shedder: ¿Sobre Karai? Dime si no quieres acabar decapitado -levantando una de sus garras-

N.P: S-si señor, nos llegaron informes de que la segunda al mando, Karai Saki, ha estado extraviada desde hace 3 días; no ha sido vista por nadie, también se relaciona con la desaparición de el líder de las tortugas: Leonardo, ya que en las últimas salidas solo se han visto a 3 de ellas.

Shedder: ¿Dices que desaparecieron el mismo día?

N.P: Si maestro, la información nos lo dieron los ninjas que acompañaban a Karai en ese momento.

Shedder: -molesto- ¡Retirate!

N.P: Como usted ordene, maestro. -y se fue nervioso hacia la puerta-

Pensamiento de Oroku Saki (shedder):

_-Karai y Leonardo ¿Perdidos? No puede ser posible, Karai es una ninja altamente entrenada; aunque odio admitirlo Leonardo también._

_-¿En el mismo día? Ni que se hayan escapado; Karai no me traicionaría de esa forma y la tortuga tiene mucho respeto y honor hacia su familia._

_-¿Juntos? ¡Jamás! Karai es muy seductora para la edad que tiene y Leonardo, pues, será tortuga pero también es un adolescente. (eso lo explica todo xD)_

_-¿Y si Karai se enamoró de Leonardo? Hay posibilidades, cada vez que se encuentra con las tortugas termina con Leonardo, tal vez eso siempre lo deja vivo cada vez que le ordeno matarlo. No se que le ve a esa tortuga, pero tengo que admitir que para ser tortuga no es espantoso y tendría que tener un bien sentido del humor para atraer a Karai._

_-¿Leonardo enamorado de Karai? Tal vez, no se puede saber; al menos por ahora._

_-¿Y si se escaparon juntos para...?_

(fin del pensamiento)

_-_¡Nooooo! ¡Nunca! ¡Mi hija jamás viviría con una tortuga como amante!

_Shedder se lavantó de su *trono* y se dirigió a su gran ventana, después mandó a llamar a su secuaz Bradford; ahora transformado en un perro mutante._

Bradford: (toca la puerta) ¿Maestro? ¿Maestro? ¿Me llamó?

Shedder: Si Bradford, acércate.

Brad: Maestro, ¿que necesita de mi?

Shedder: Mi hija, Karai, ha estado extraviada, nadie la ha visto ni ha mandado señales de vida, quiero que la encuentres y la traigas de vuelta, de paso también consulta a las tortugas,jajaja, haber si te dicen algo.(a lo que shedder se refiere es a la tortura ¿ok?)

Brad: Si maestro, así será -se retiró para empezar la búsqueda-

_Bradford, o como Mikey le apodó, *Perrera*, salió a buscar a las tortugas para sacarles información como le dijo Shedder, pero lo que le extrañaba era el motivo por el cual debía hacerlo, Karai era una ninja muy bien entrenada para caer con las tortugas, y además, ¿Para que querrían la tortugas a Karai? Aunque la usaran de carnada para atacar a Shedder, la batalla entre todo el clan del pie y 4 tortugas insignificantes mas un maestro de ninjutsu ya estaría mas que dicha; así estuvo Perrera en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de sus ninjas del Pie le avisó que las tortugas se aproximaban hacia su lugar. _

Perrera: Muy bien, los estaré esperando, jajajajajaja-cierra el teléfono-

**Muy cerca de la ubicación de Bradford:**

Mikey: ¡Donnie, estoy muy cansado! ¿Cuando se le va a dar la regalada gana a Leo de aparecer? Cuando lo encuentre le haré masajear mis pies hasta que me duerma

Donnie: Mikey, no creo que sea un buen castigo, te dormirías en menos de un segundo, además, según mis cálculos no hemos caminado mas de 5 kilómetros.

Mikey: ¡5 kilómetros! ¡Mis pies!

Raph: ¡No te comportes como un bebé llorón aguanta como hombre! ; oh perdón, pero si sigues siendo un bebé

Donnie: ¡Raph! ¡Mikey!

Raph: ¿¡Que quieres nerd?!

Mikey: Si, ¿Que quieres Donnie?

Donnie: ¡Compórtense, por lo menos estense a la altura de la situación! ¡Nuestro hermano esta perdido y ustedes están comportándose como bebés!; no mas que eso, !Como idiotas!

Mikey: Tranquilo amigo, cálmate y respira, inhala -inhala-

Donnie: Mikey, ya te lo he dicho yo...

Mikey: -Lo interumpe- exhala. -exhala- Ahora haslo conmigo, inhala. -inhala-

Donnie: Mikey...

Mikey: ¡Inhala por las piernas de Abril, inhala!

Donnie: -inhala- -exhala- -inhala- -exhala-

Mikey: ¿Mejor?

Donnie: Mejor, gracias Mikey, necesitaba eso

MikeyXDonnie: -abrazo-

Raph: ¿En serio? ¿Por las piernas de Abril? Ja, ni que estuvieran buenas

Donnie: ¡Cállate basuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura!

Mikey: Aquí vamos otra vez, ay, cuando madurarán estos chicos. -se golpea la cabeza-

Perrera: Vaya vaya vaya, hasta que por fin los encuentro, y parece que no vienen con su líder; ja, me será mas fácil derrotarlos

Mikey: !Gran Brad!

Raph: ¿Que? ¿Leo era mucho para ti? Porfavor, YO soy mucho mejor que él.-molesto-

Mikey: Ya, ya Raphita, sigue pensando nomás. -sarcástico-

Perrera: Como me gustaría acabar con ustedes-aprieta sus dientes-

Donnie: ¿Que? ¿A caso no puedes?

Perrera: -aprieta mas sus dientes- No me provoques tortuga, vengo por encargo se Shedder.

Donnie: ¿De Shedder? ¿Que quiere el de nosotros?

Perrera: Tal vez, no se hayan enterado, pero Karai ha estado extraviada y concuerda con la desaparición de su líder tortuga según tengo entendido y me mando a sacarles información.

Raph: Pero nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ellos, además, nos importa encontrar a Leo, no a Karai

Perrera: ¿Entonces no saben nada acerca de ellos?

Mikey: Por ahora no.

Perrera: Bien, los asesinaría, pero los necesito vivos; nos vemos después por más información.

**En el bote salvavidas en medio del mar:**

Leo: ¿Karai? ¿Estás despierta?

Karai: Si Leo, que bueno que estes conmigo, ¿En donde estamos?

Leo: Emm, bueno,-extrañado- en un botesalvavidasenmediodelmar exactamente...

Karai:-Se despierta y a la vez reacciona- ¡¿En medio del que?!

* * *

Ufffffff terminé al fin! Gracias a la ayuda de mi amigo Diego en la parte de la pelea por la piernas de Abril (si no les gusto échenle la culpa a el no a mi)

Wiuu, ahora si me alisto para mi examen de karate, un paso mas para cinturon negro aqui voy!

perdon por los errores pero mi papa me esta gritando para cambiearme

bye! ya viene el 6to capitulho!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí les traigo el 6to capítulo de *Atrapados en la isla juntos* Creo que este capitulo va a ser corto. :)

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

** Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman **

**y a Nickelodeon**

* * *

Leo: Emm, bueno,-extrañado- en unboteenmediodelmar exactamente...

Karai:-se despierta y reacciona- ¡¿En medio del qué?!

Tanta fue la sorpresa de Karai que saltó y se cayó al mar y de paso empapó a Leonardo

Leo: ¡Jajajaja!-se tapa la boca con su mano- Karai, ¿Estas bien?

Karai: .-. -mira a Leonardo con una cara seria- No, solo estoy mojada y con frío.

Leo: Ya entendí, ven, te ayudo -le da la mano para que suba al bote-

Karai: -coje su mano y sube- Yyyy, ¿Ya me puedes decir como es que llegamos aquí si hace unas horas estábamos en un barco rumbo al más allá?

Leo: Ejem, para resumir, el barco explotó, así que para salvarnos nos tiramos al mar pero tu dijiste: ¡Tengo frío! Y empezamos a buscar algo sonde apoyarnos y encontraste este bote y empezaste a nadar hacia el pero no te diste cuanta la gran ola que venía detrás de ti y esa ola te llevó muy adentro del mar, pero te saqué y te llevé al bote que por cierto no estaba muy cerca que digamos, te recosté y como vi que no despertabas empecé a hacerte masajes al corazón porque estabas inconsciente pero no despertabas y...-se sonroja y se queda mudo recordando lo que hizo después-

Karai: Y ¿Que? Dime Leo.

Leo: Pues..., no querrás saber

Karai: ¡Leo! Dime que hiciste.-preocupada-

Leo: Pues yo..., emmm..., cuando una persona no respira el último recurso que se utiliza es la...

Karai: Respiración...-ya sabe a lo que se refería-

Leo: Eso. -voltea su cara para recibir su bofetada respectiva-

Karai: Leo,-lo mira extraña- ¿Tanto escándalo para eso? Es normal, no me digas que nunca en tu vida lo has hecho

Leo:-rojo como tomate- Pues, no, nunca he besado a nadie; ¿Tu si?

Karai: Cada vez que necesito algo, lo hago.

Leo: Karai está mal lo que haces, los besos son muestras de cariño y respeto, así también como saludo solamente.

Karai: Entonces tu también estás mal. -lo mira-

Leo: ¿Porqué?

Karai: Me besaste y no para saludarme o en forma de cariño, eso te hace malo ¿No?. Malo Leo, Malo Leo, jajajajaja.-le regaña sarcásticamente-

Leo: Emm, bueno, ¡Eso es diferente!

Karai: Seguro.- se ríe para si misma-

Leo: Pues, cambiando de tema; no creo que nos quedemos aquí para siempre ¿no? Debemos pensar en como salir de aquí.

Karai: -no le hace caso- No se tú, pero yo tengo hambre; ¿Hay algo de comer en este asqueroso bote?

Leo: Tal vez debajo de esta tabla de madera haya comida, ¿Este es un bote salvavidas no? -saca la tabla del piso del bote-

Karai: Excelente, comida en lata; ODIO la comida en lata- dijo mirando hacia el hueco con comida-

Leo: Pues tendrás que comer eso o pescar tu propio alimento. - le dijo mirándola serio-

Karai: No me digas lo que tengo que hacer; Podría matarte en este instante, ¿Sabías no?-amenazante-

Leo: No lo has hecho todavía.-la mira más serio-

Karai:-Se abalanza sobre el y le pone su espada en el cuello- Lo estoy considerando seriamente Leo.

Leo: ¿A sí? -Le lanza una patada haciendo que se caiga al agua- No si lo hago primero -salta al mar y le pone su katana en el cuello-

Karai: No lo harías. -lo mira con dolor ya que Leo está agarrando su brazo con fuerza-

Leo: (Leo no lo iba a hacer así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió) -le suelta el brazo- Tienes razón, no lo haré porque yo si soy alguien honorable no como tú. -se regresa al bote-

Karai: -regresa al bote-

Leo: Toma. -le lanza una lata de agua y una de frejoles-

Karai: -agarra la lata de agua y lo abre con desgano- ¿No hay nada que no sea en lata?

Leo: Mmm, hay galletas.

Karai: .-. Las galletas me traen malos recuerdos, creo que hasta aquí llegue.

Leo: ¡Pero si son deliciosas!-exclama-

Karai: A mi no me gustan. -lo mira hastiada-

Leo: Ja ja ja, Mikey se las hubiera devorado todas...-dice recordando a su familia-

Karai: En mi caso las hubieran botado o incinerado; nunca me daban lo que no me gustaba; ser hija de Shedder tiene sus privilegios.

Leo: Wow, cuantas cosas habrán quemado o botado.

Karai: Si, yo soy una persona muy selectiva cuando se trata de alimentos.

Leo: ¿Y que no te gusta?

Karai: Por suerte me gustan las verduras, frutas, la carne roja y el pan. Pero los que no me gustan son: El jugo de caja, las cosas que vienen en lata, los helados, el cereal, y MUCHÍSIMAS otras cosas mas. Pero el que se lleva el premio es la pizza; no la soporto, tiene demasiada grasa y es asquerosa.

Leo: -sintió que su corazón se partía, no podía enamorarse de alguien que no soportara la pizza- E-esta bien; bueno, tenemos que empezar a navegar hacia algún lado, no podemos quedarnos en medio del mar para siempre.

Karai: Deben haber puesto un mapa por algún lugar; aquí está, Leo ven. -lo llama-

Leo: ¡Excelente! Ahora, -dijo mirando el mapa- ¿Como demonios se lee este mapa?

Karai: Déjame a mi; este mapa es de líneas de navegación marítima, mira, nosotros estamos aquí, según la ubicación del sol y la brisa marítima, entonces, ubicándonos, tendríamos que navegar hacia el noroeste para llegar con suerte a las costas de Massachussetts para luego ir a Nueva York.

Leo: -asombrado- Yyy, ¿Como sabes todo eso?

Karai: Información básica para supervivencia en todos los ambientes del Clan del Pie.

Leo: Sorprendente.-dice sin dejar de sorprenderse (¿?)-

Karai: No te quedes mirándome, ¡Empieza a remar!-dice autoritaria-

Leo: Ok, ok.

* * *

Así Leo y Karai empiezan una aventura juntos, navegando hacia las costas de Massachussetts sin saber lo que les vendría después.

* * *

¡WIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Terminé al fin! Ok,Ok, ya sé, esta muy corto (creo) pero hice lo que pude y me pase todo un pedo atorado en buscar nombres de mapas porque a las justas se que es un mapa mental.

¡Ya viene el 7mo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Disculpen por la demora pero recién me libro de los exámenes finales; pffff. Bueno, aquí esta el 7mo capítulo de ¨Atrapados en la isla juntos¨

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

** Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman **

**y a Nickelodeon.**

¡Disfruten!

P.D: Alguien me sugirió cambiar mi método de escritura, así que en este capítulo le haré caso, y si les gusta mas este método de escritura por favor avísenme :D.

P.D.2: Como ya ven, no estoy muerta solo que demoró en llegarme la inspiración y claro, los exámenes.

* * *

Mientras Leonardo y Karai navegaban en el océano, en las alcantarillas estaban Donnie, Raph y Mikey entrenando con el maestro Splinter un poco de ninjutsu, cuando el Sensei grito:-¡Yame!- Y las 3 tortugas se pusieron al frente de su padre.

-Chicos, he observado una notable deficiencia en sus movimientos- Dijo Splinter. -Pero Sensei, como podemos estar felices ¡Si Leo está perdido!- Gritó el de bandana anaranjada.

-A mí también me pone triste eso, pero no podemos dejar que eso nos afecte, debemos seguir entrenando así como también la búsqueda de Leonardo-

-Disculpe Sensei, pero creo que Mikey tiene razón, es difícil estar concentrado cuando tu hermano mayor está extraviado- Entró a la discusión el inteligente de la familia.

- ¡Exacto! Si o no Raph- Mikey mira a sus costados- ¡No está!

- Debe haberle afectado más la pérdida de su hermano mas que a ustedes- Explicó el Sensei rata.

- ¡Pero como puede ser posible si ellos paran peleando, hasta parece que Raph odia a Leo! Dijo Donatello.

- Su hermano tiene un temperamento difícil y nadie lo puede negar, pero de todas formas los aprecia mucho, y a Leonardo también; quizá mas aunque no lo demuestre.

- ¿Ok? -Miguel Ángel añadió-

- Maestro, ¿podríamos dejar el entrenamiento para mas tarde? No estamos en la máxima potencia...-Dijo Donnie-

Splinter medita un poco y dice:- Esta bien hijos, el entrenamiento termina por hoy, vayan a buscar a su hermano Raphael-

El maestro Splinter se retira a paso lento hacia su habitación, dejando a las dos menores tortugas a solas.

- Wow, me dejó mas perdido que antes; no le entendí nada, realmente NADA.- Hablándole a Donnie el de naranja-.

- Bueno Mikey, tu y yo lo estamos.

- Tengo hambre, vamos a comer un poco de pizza ¿Si?

- Está bien, vamos -le soba la cabeza mientras se levantan en forma de cariño y Mikey le responde con un abrazo empalagoso.

_En la cocina:_

_- _Donnie, ¿Por que crees que se fue Raph del dojo?- metiéndose un gran trozo de pizza a la boca-

- No lo sé, pero lo que el maestro Splinter dijo es que Raph le tenía mas aprecio a Leo que a todos en general...

- Mmm, no creo que sea posible.

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo hermanito, solo una forma.- dijo poniéndole emoción a la conversación-

- ¡Cuál es cuál es! ¡Dimeee! -dijo emocionado el menor de la familia-

- Esque no sé si debamos hacerlo...

- ¿Porfavor? ¿siiiiiiii? -poniendo sus ojos de cachorro abandonado-

- Muy bien, primero vamos a... -le contó su plan sin perder ni un solo detalle-

- ¡Está bien! - alzándole el dedo pulgar en signo de afirmación-

Donatello y Miguel Ángel se dirigieron sigilosamente como los ninjas en entrenamiento que eran, hacia el cuarto de su segundo hermano mayor, antes de tocar, el inteligente se detuvo y miró fijamente a su hermano pequeño.

- Mikey, ¿Recuerdas el plan?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿En serio?

-¡Sí! -con el mismo entusiasmo-

- Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido o lo echarás a perder; ¿Está bien?

- Dios Donnie, no soy tan inmaduro.

- Ok, comenzemos con...

- ¡Plan Rafa-secretos! -lo interrumpió gritando-

- ¿¡Oigan tarados no tienen otra cosa mas interesante que hacer que pararse en mi puerta a cuchichear como nenas!?

- Mikey...- dijo Donnie con ojos asesinos-

Para su mala suerte, en el momento que Miguel Ángel grito el nombre escogido por el mismo para el plan, Raphael estaba despertando de un sueño que tubo, y por el tono de su voz, no debió ser nada lindo.

- ¡O se van de mi puerta o les doy una patada rompe-trasero que les hará atravesar la alcantarilla!-se escuchó casi como un rugido-

- ¡Corre por tu vida Donnie! -gritó Miguel Ángel-

- ¡¿Pero que crees que hago?! -le dijo realmente preocupado por su retaguardia-

- ¡Pues corre mas rápido o la fealdad reencarnada en Raphita te va a comer vivo!

- ¿¡Que dijiste Mikey!? -Gritó el de rojo saliendo de su habitación-

- ¡Nada _feis_! - le dijo el de anaranjado-

- ¡Ven para acá mocoso malcriado! -empezó a corretear a Mikey, pero el era mas ágil y se escapaba de sus golpes, pero en una de esas por distraído se tropieza con la patinete de Leonardo y se cae, entonces Raph aprovecha y se lanza encima de él-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -se escuchó un grito de niña-

- ¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!? - Dijo alarmado la rata gigante-

-¡Sensei! - exclamaron las 3 tortugas-

* * *

Terminéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee al fin! me alegroooo. Jejejeje, bueno, espero sus reviews tan lindos y si no les respondo disculpenme plisss.

Ya viene el 8vo capitulooooo!


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa disculpen por no haber actualizado antes pero estaba ocupada leyendo otros hermosos fics; pero ya estoy de vueltaa!

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

**Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**

**y a Nickelodeon.**

Disfruten!

* * *

**EN EL MEDIO DEL MAR:**

-Leo, ya que estamos aquí; dime, ¿Como es que te convertiste en tortuga mutante?

-Bueno Karai, yo no empecé como humano, yo desde siempre fui tortuga pero muté y ahora soy lo que soy, Splinter nos acogió cuando nadie nos quiso, nos trató como sus hijos y nosotros a él como padre; pero dime tú, ¿Como así eres una Kunoichi asesina?

-Gracias por el cumplido, yo nací, se murió mi madre, entrené ninjutsu, crecí, entrene ninjutsu, seguí creciendo, seguí entrenando ninjutsu, viajé de Japón a Nueva York y los conocí. Esa es mi vida, ¿Linda no?-le dirigió una sonrisa fingida-

-¿Lo único que hacías era entrenar?

- Si, sola, sin nadie mas que mi maestro.

-Cuanto daría por tener un día de entrenamiento en completa paz y tranquilidad, sin hermanos que se peleen por cualquier cosa, ni otro que cualquier palabra incorrecta que digas en una oración, ya está listo para corregirte, ni otro que no se de donde saca tanta energía para saltar para todos lados y hacer bromas pesadas al mismo tiempo,es decir, no es tranquilo poder practicar así, y menos cuando tratas de meditar, ¡Esa es la peor parte! Por un lado está el bromista que no deja de hablar porque le da un ataque de nervios si hay mucho silencio, otro que empieza a golpear su saco de boxeo y hace mucho ruido pero el que se lleva el premio es ¡La bulla que hace Donnie en su laboratorio! ¿Me entiendes?

-Si, claro Leo.- Karai le lanza una de las botella se agua que había en el bote-

-Gracias, se me secó la garganta-Empieza a tomar el envase de agua-

-¿A sí? No me había dado cuenta...- Leo sonríe-

-Ya, hablé de más, pero no me digas que entrenar solo no tiene sus ventajas Karai.

- Cierto, tiene sus ventajas.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos tenía algún tema de conversación, ambos tenían otros temas en que preocuparse, por un lado Leo, pensando en su familia y como deberían estar, tristes, sin alegría, ¡Como estaría Miguel Ángel! ¿Habría perdido la chispa característica de él?, ¿Quién lo ayudaría en las noches, cuando las pesadillas se apoderen de su cabeza?¿Quién ayudaría a Donnie; cuando tenga problemas con sus inventos, o cuando simplemente no pueda aguantar el dolor que siente cuando, pese a sus esfuerzos, Abril no le hace caso? Y Rafael, ¿Quién calmaría a su hermano, cuando tenga arranques de furia?

Por otro lado estaba Karai, pensando en su clan, en su padre, de seguro muy preocupado, buscándola en todos los lugares de Nueva york, y claro, molesto. Karai no lo culpa, ella también estaría molesta. Recuerda todavía aquellas épocas en las que era una niña y Destructor no era tan estricto como ahora, cuando su padre le leía historias sobre la guerra de Japón, o cuando escribía historias de su padre siendo un héroe salvándola del fuego. También le preocupaba Leonardo, se veía tan triste, ella podía resistir muchas cosas, pero habían 2 que simplemente no podía: Ver morir a su padre y ver melancólico a Leonardo. Demasiado triste para ella.

-Karai...

-Leo...

* * *

-¿Rafael? ¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando aquí?

-¡Sensei! Mire, el mocoso de aquí-agarrando a Mikey- y el ñoño del costado- refiriéndose a Donnie- ¡Estaban cuchicheando como nenas detrás de mi puerta y no me dejaban dormir!

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Si! ¿Disculpa?-Mikey-

-¿Que tienes contra nosotras Raph? ¿A caso eres machista?-le dice Abril-

- Las niñas como tu cuchichean todo el tiempo, no me digas que no es verdad Abril.

-Rafael, yo no soy así y deberías pensar antes de hablar ¿sabes?

-¡Cállate Abril, eres igual que los demás, siempre cuestionándome, cuando será el día que te largues de aquí, ya me tienes harto!

-¡Rafael!-gritó el maestro Splinter-

-No sensei, él tiene razón, yo aquí soy una molestia, mejor me voy y no les traigo mas problemas.

Abril salió corriendo de las alcantarillas lo mas rápido que pudo y a la primera entrada de la superficie subió y corrió una alguna escalera de emergencia y la trepó con ayuda de sus habilidades ninja; en el techo se sentó y pensó:

* * *

-¡Rafael! ¡Porque trataste de esa manera a Abril!

-¡¿Que tienes hermano?! ¡No es forma de tratar a Abril!

-¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a mi amor! ¡Eres un completo idiota!-

* * *

El ninja de bandana morada salió corriendo fuera de la alcantarilla, a buscarla por todos lados, fue a la casa de su tía, fue al restaurante del señor Murakami y a muchos lugares mas y no la encontraba, pero siguió buscando hasta que, en los techos, la vió a 3 casas de su ubicación; en su lugar especial, de los dos, y allí estaba ella. Llorando.

* * *

-D-De verdad, no se lo que hice, lo siento, ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Abril!-dijo con tristeza y arrepentimiento en los ojos-

-¡De aquí no te vas hasta que pienses en lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Anda a tu habitación!

-Pero sensei..

-¡Ahora!

Rafael se fue hacia su habitación, molesto por lo que acababa de ocacionar, su hermano esta perdido con la tipa esa Karai, le dijo cosas feas a Abril y lo peor era que tal vez su hermano Donatello lo odiaría por siempre por haberle hecho eso a *su amor*, además de la decepción que seguro ya es para su padre. Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a golpear su saco de boxeo lo mas fuerte que podía. Unas lagrimas se salieron de sus ojos.

* * *

_¿Porque me odian todos? ¿Es que acaso nadie me quiere? Soy un problema para todos, si no me hubiera aparecido, los chicos no tendrían nada por que preocuparse, si no hubiera pisado la cascara de plátano que había en el suelo, tal vez no sería el asmereír de la clase, si no le hubiera pedido a mi padre que saliéramos a comer helados en este momento no estaríamos separados..._

_...Por mi culpa has sido raptado..._

_...Si no hubiera nacido nada de esto habría pasado..._

* * *

-¿Abril? ¿Estás bien?

-No Donnie, no lo estoy- llorando- Soy un problema para todos, ¡nunca debí nacer!

-¡Pero que dices Abril! Eres la persona mas especial del mundo, eres divertida, amigable, inteligente, bonita... lo tienes todo Abril; no dejes que un comentario como ese te ponga así, no me gusta verte llorar, tu eres especial para todos nosotros...Eres especial para mi...

-¡Gracias Donnie, pero Rafael no lo cree así, los chicos de la escuela tampoco, todos creen que no valgo nada!

-Puede ser cierto, pero, ¿A caso tu crees eso?.

-No lo sé Donnie, no lo sé.

- Hay por favor, no me digas que ser la persona mas importante para unos alienígenas no te hace especial ¿o sí?

- Jajajajaja, tienes razón Donnie...,siempre...

Donnie abrazó por impulso a Abril, que estaba sentada en el techo del edificio, Abril le correspondió el abrazo a Donnie y se acercó lentamente a su mejilla y depositó en el un beso; en el mismo instante en que Donnie volteaba a ver a Abril, así que el beso fue en una parte mas romántica. Los dos adolescentes miraron hacia deferentes direcciones sonrojados rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que me doy cuenta este es...

-...Nuestro techo especial...

-¿Te acuerdas cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez, y vimos el amanecer?

- Por supuesto, estaba hermoso,..._ como tú..._

_-_Si, lo sé, hace tiempo que no veníamos.

-Sí, pero se hace tarde, tenemos que regresar a la alcantarilla.

- ¿Me prometes que vendremos a ver el amanecer?

- Te lo prometo, vamos.

Donnie empezó a caminar hacia el siguiente edificio, cuando siente una calida mano sosteniendo la suya, era la de Abril. El ninja purpura se sonrojó y juntos saltaron hacia el otro edificio, de igual manera el otro, y el otro hasta que en el anterior al callejón donde se encontraba su casa repentinamente se detuvo. Abril le pregunto por que, y el ninja respondiendo a su pregunta, la besó con toda la pasión que había estado guardando todos estos meses, claramente la pelirroja se sorprendió, pero de todas formas amaba al genio de la familia y lo besó de vuelta.

* * *

-Karai.

-Leo.

-¡Karai!

-¡Qué cosa Leonardo!

-¡Mira! ¡Una isla! ¡Tal vez haya población ahí!

-¿En serio? ¡Donde!

-Al frente tuyo, ¡mira!

Justo al frente de ellos estaba una isla a lo lejos, se veía bonita y con vegetación, y mientras mas y mas se acercaban, mucho mas crecía el tamaño de la isla, estaban muy llegaron a las costas de la isla se sorprendieron aún mas.

-Esto si que es bello.

-_Como tu no creo..._ Eh, sí, ¡esto es espectacular!

-Podríamos acampar aquí, necesitamos descansar.

-Bien, ayúdame a desempacar las provisiones.

La isla no era para nada dentro de lo usual, estaba muy hermosa, con mucha vegetación y de lo que se podía ver, habían diferentes tipos de árboles fruteros,hermosas flores exóticas y un mar azul hermosísimo, casi tan lindos y profundos como los ojos de Leo-pensó Karai- Tal vez hasta había población y podrían saber su ubicación, porque eso de los mapas no era tan preciso que digamos.

Cuando terminaron de desempacar todo y construir el improvisado campamento, ya era de noche y hora de descansar.

-¡Karai!

-¿Que Leo?

-Solo hay un colchón inflable, tendremos que dormir en el los dos.-sin dejar de mirar el colchón-

- Querrás decir YO duermo en el colchón y tu en el suelo ¿De acuerdo?

-Karai... ¡por si no te diste cuenta, la arena está helada y soy de sangre fría!

-¡Pues aguanta!

-Karai, si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que ayudarnos unos a los otros, y no quiero morir congelado, asi que aunque no te guste, tendras que hacerte a un lado,-empujandola al lado derecho lo la cama- y tratar de dormir.

-Bien. -dijo molesta-

-Karai.

-¿Que quieres?

-Buenas noches.

-...

* * *

Esta hermoso no? me encanto escribir este capitulo! en serio espero sus preciados reviews yyy gracias a **GUEST **por sus lindos reviews, aunque el ultimo no lo entendi, y tambien a **I love kittens too **por todooo, y claro, a **Crystal violeta **tambien!

ya viene el 9no capitulo!

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaa! Sorry si me demoré pero se me fue el internet! Tal vez me demore MUCHO para el siguiente cap pero por favor no se molesten, esque no se cuando va a volver!

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

**Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**

**y a Nickelodeon.**

Disfruten!

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro y media de la mañana y Leonardo ya estaba despierto, no había podido dormir casi nada ya que se sentía muy preocupado, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no le dejaban dormir. Hacía ya dos horas que contemplaba el movimiento de las olas del mar que llegaban a la orilla; tan pacífico. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que le dieron ganas de meditar; y así lo hizo.

Después de una hora más o menos, sintió un movimiento proveniente del lado derecho del colchón, paró de meditar y volteó. Era Karai que se había dado la vuelta dormida. Leo la contempló por un momento, jamás había visto a una mujer dormida, además de Abril claro, y le parecía muy linda la forma en que se movía debido a su respiración.

-Hmm, que tierna y linda se ve, casi dulce; si así me despertara todos los días sería perfecto...- Dijo Leonardo en un susurro- Que mal que no estés de mi lado y así podríamos intentar algo...

-¿Leo?

-Ehh,¿Si?-Se puso nervioso al creer que Karai lo había escuchado-

- ¿Que me decías? -Leonardo se puso todavía mas nervioso- ¿Que podríamos intentar algo? Claro que podemos Leo, ¿Todo es posible no?

Leonardo al escuchar esas palabras se emocionó pero trató de comportarse.

-¿E-enserio? Karai, yo..., no sabes cuanto esperé por esto, perdón esque estoy nervioso, nunca creí que sucedería, yo...

-Leo, estaba dormida, y no es mi culpa si te levantaste primero, además ni que fuera un oso perezoso para que creas que nunca sucedería.

- Pero Karai mirame, ¿En serio crees que yo siendo yo podría tener la oportunidad de estar con alguien como tu?

- Leo, ¿De que demonios estas hablando? Claro que podemos intentar algo, eso es obio, no nos vamos a quedar en esta isla para siempre, debemos construir un bote o algo así ya que el otro se rompió.

En ese momento a Leonardo se le partió el corazón, en ningún momento estaban hablando de sus sentimientos, Karai solo había escuchado la ultima parte y creyó que le estaba diciendo que podrían intentar algo para salir de la isla, y el, como todo un idiota, estaba prácticamente declarándosele.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas?-Dijo el de las katanas

-¿Que hablo yo? Me preguntaste si podiamos intentar algo y yo te digo que si, que podemos intentar construir un nuevo bote, ya que el otro se rompió y salir de aquí, pero tu respondes algo sobre tus oportunidades de noviazgo asi que ¿De que hablas tu?

-Yo...-_[trágame tierra, trágame tierra] _-Alcanzó a decir Leo

-Agh, olvidalo, ya no quiero saber, en este momento tengo hambre-Dijo Karai

-Si, yo también ¿Vamos a buscar algo? -Dijo aliviado el de bandana azul ya que Karai cambió de tema

-Claro, de seguro hay frutas tropicales-dijo la Kunoichi

* * *

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS**

Después de lo sucedido en el tejado, Donnie y Abril se dirigieron a las alcantarillas y el de bandana morada la dirigió a su habitación, todos estaban dormidos menos uno, que estaba mirando todos los pasos que hacían. La tortuga del Bo serró despacio la puerta de su habitación y desde afuera se le podia escuchar que quería calmar un poco A Abril para que descanse, así que decidió hablarle por la mañana.

-Abril, Abril-toc toc toc -Abril ábreme porfavor, soy Raph -toc toc toc-

-Que quieres Raph, ¿Volverla a lastimar? Vete antes que explote- Habló Donatello

-Donnie, abre, tengo que hablar con Abril

-Está descansando, y no creo que tenga ganas de hablar contigo en este momento, ni yo tampoco, así que lárgate y déjanos en paz está bien?

-Regresaré mas tarde.-Rafael no tenía, mas bien, no podía explotar en este momento como normalmente lo haría porque tenía que recuperar a su hermano y obtener el perdón de Abril, después ya habría tiempo para desquitamientos.

* * *

Disculpenme enserio por que está muy corto, yo pensaba hacerlo mucho mas largo pero no me alcanza el tiempo así que lo dejo hasta aqui, estoy en la casa de un amigo y me tengo que ir pero pronto (tal vez) pondre como conpensació caps al mismo tiempo esta bien? NO ME ODIEN POR DEJARL O HASTA AHÍ PORFIIIIIIIIISSSS!

Graciaas por todos sus reviews!

Saludos, ya llega el 10 11 y 12 cap!


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaaaa perdon por tardarme sorry pero me quitaron el internet! aquí va otro capitulo!

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

**Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**

**y a Nickelodeon.**

Disfruten!

* * *

En la isla:

Leo y Karai salieron a buscar frutas y en todo el camino no se hablaron por vergüenza, no sabían a que, pero se sentían incómodos, así que Karai para romper el silencio, le hizo una pregunta un poco estúpida a Leonardo.

-Y dime-dijo Karai- ¿Has probado el coco?

-Claro, como no -dijo Leonardo- ¿Te gusta?

-Mmm, no es mi fruta favorita -respondió.

-La mía tampoco-Respondió el líder de las tortugas.

-¿Y que me dices del plátano?- Preguntó la kunoichi.

-¡Me encanta!-dijo Leonardo.

-Genial, mira, hay algunos en ese árbol- dijo Karai apuntando a un árbol a lo alto de una roca de por lo menos 6 metros a lo lejos.

- Ya pero, ¿Como subimos?- dijo el de la bandana azul.

Y en un momento de reflexión los dos exclamaron:- ¡Destreza ninja!

-Te propongo un reto Leonardo, el primero que llegue al árbol gana ¿Ok?- Propuso la joven ninja.

-¿Vale todo?

-Claro.

-¿ Y que si gano?- Preguntó Leonardo.

-El ganador osea yo,puede hacerle cualquier cosa al otro por un día y el perdedor osea tu, no podrá quejarse, ¿Esta claro?-Respondió Karai.

-Como el agua, linda-dijo con sensualidad Leonardo

-Como quieras guapo- Karai estaba sonrojada por lo que le dijo Leo, pero no podía dejar que piense que le afectaba su comentario así que respondió con avidez- A la una,-se acercó un poco a Leonardo- A las dos- estaban frente a frente, Karai lo miraba seductoramente mientras que a Leo (el super papichurro) le daba un paro cardíaco- ¡A las tres!- Y antes de que Leonardo pudiera hacer nada, Karai lo besa intensamente mientras lo coge de su bandana y aprovechando el desconcierto de la joven tortuga, sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede mientras grita: -¿Lo valía todo no? JAJAJAJAJAJA-.

Leonardo lo único que hizo en ese momento fue reaccionar y correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban y gritó: -¡Tramposa, pero de todas formas yo soy más rápido!

-Eso ya lo veremos, ¡Muerde el polvo tortuga!

Karai se fue trepando por las lianas, mientras que Leo se fue corriendo directo a la roca y la comenzó a escalar, no era tan difícil como parecía aunque Karai todavía tenía considerable ventaja hasta que el un instante Karai se quedó atrapada entre unas lianas y Leonardo, aprovechando, ganó un poco de ventaja ya que la kunoichi, con ayuda de su espada, logró salir sin dificultad. Ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-Falta poco- susurró Leo.

-Ya casi llego- susurró Karai.

Los dos llegaron a la cima de la roca casi al mismo tiempo pero por una pequeña ventaja Leonardo salió victorioso y exclamó feliz:-¡Sí! ¡Gané!

-Bien hecho Leo, acepto tu derrota-dijo Karai resignada.

- Te gané aunque hiciste trampa, ¿Ya vez? Hay que ser honrados.

-Quedamos el que valía todo ¿Verdad? Además, no me digas que no te gustó ¿O sí?- Dijo con picardía Karai.

-Bueno... yo...-Leonardo se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

- Jajajajaja, ya lo sabía, toma- le lanzó una banana- por cierto, eres bueno escalando.

-Ehh, gracias, tu igual con las lianas- Dijo aliviado el de bandana azul ya que la joven chica había cambiado de tema- De igual manera, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga .

- Si, si, lo que sea, pero primero déjame comer ¿Si?- Dijo Karai.

-Esta bien.

* * *

En las alcantarillas:

Ya eran casi la 1 de la tarde y de la habitación de Donatello no salía nadie, así que Rafael se decidió a entrar a disculparse con Abril, y no es que no le costara, mas bien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y tenía que admitirlo, se acercó a la puerta de su hermano menor por segunda vez en el día y tocó:

-Abril, Donnie, ¿Están ahí? Necesito entrar.

-Rafael, Abril no desea hablarte en estos momentos, retírate.-se escuchó la voz de Donatello del otro lado.

-Donatello, abre la puerta por las buenas, ¡O la rompo yo por las malas!- Dijo en un rugido el de la bandana roja.

Después del dulce comentario del segundo hermano mayor, se escuchó detrás de la puerta un cuchicheo indefendible hasta que en un movimiento sigiloso, la puerta se abrió y entró un Rafael un poco molesto por la espera.

-Abril, yo... necesito hablarte; pero primero que se vaya Donnie- dijo Raph.

-Ni lo sueñes, no la dejaré sola contigo nunca más- Se metió el ninja púrpura.

-¡No estoy hablando contigo, ella puede decidir sola!-exclamó alterado Raph.

-¡Pues ella esta mu asustada y...-

-¡Basta!-Gritó Abril haciéndolos callar a los dos- Donnie por favor déjame un rato a solas con tu hermano, tengo que hablar con él- dijo Abril.

-Pero amor, yo...

-Donnie, te llamaré si te necesito, ahora vete por favor-dijo la pelirroja.

-Esta bien- y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

-Abril, yo..., quería disculparme por lo que dije, lo dije sin pensar, estaba muy molesto y ya sabes como soy..., de verdad no quería que teminara así, no quería botarte de aquí sabiendo que nos necesitas mas que nunca y menos hacerte sentir así... yo...-se detuvo al sentir la delicada mano de Abril en su mejilla.

-Te perdono Raph, yo tampoco me debí meter en algo que no te incumbía-Respondió Abril.

-Pero no es tu culpa- Respondió el de los sais.

-De todas formas, no quiero estar peleada contigo- y lo abrazó al igual que el y se quedaron así por lo menos 30 segundos hasta que Raph rompió el silencio- Y dime Abril, ya que estamos en este momento de intimidad, dime, ¿Que es eso de *Amor* que te ha dicho el nerd?

-Ahh, eso-dijo Abril rompiendo el abrazo- eso es una historia para mas tarde, ahora debo ir a jugar con Mikey ¡Adiós!-dijo escapando de la pregunta y corriendo a la sala-

-EH, ¡espera!-dijo Raph- Niñas.-dijo en un susurro mientras se dirigía a la sala a leer sus cómics

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO super cool termine otroooo! esta lindo no? gracias por todos sus reviews!

ya viene el 11 capitulo!


End file.
